Adventures In Fishland!
by Happy Lil' Tidbit
Summary: My little brother co-created this. When a really, really, really rich guy, two married couples, a grouchy old fart, and a crazy old lady move to Fishland, these humans only prove that anything can happen in the small town named after aquatic animals.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing, but the human characters belong to me and my little brother.

**A/N: This is something that my brother and I came up with one day a while back. He came up with the name of the town though and the idea of The Richest Man In All Of Fishland. He sounds hilarious if you give him a Rich Homer voice.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once upon a time, seven humans decided to move to Fishland. However, they were quite calm considering that there were only four houses. This could possibly be because four of the people were married, leaving only one possibly homeless, but it was most likely because they didn't know that they were _all_ moving to Fishland just yet.

This was quickly solved though, because one human stood out among the humans' multicoloured hair and hats. He had a black, silk top hat, coat with tails, black bow tie, white gloves, and black cane. Even if he didn't have all of this, you could still have easily guessed that he was rich though, because he had a thin, curvy moustache; the only way to tell if a guy was really rich, or really, really, really rich. Obviously, this guy was really, really, really rich.

"So," a wife to one of the husbands began, "where are you headed?"

The really, really, really rich guy closed his eyes, arched his eyebrows, raised a finger, cleared his throat, and replied, "Fishland."

Yes, folks. It took all that to say "Fishland".

"Wow! Me and Ken are going there, too!" the wife of Ken exclaimed. "I'm Letitia!"

"Yeah! Me and Mary are going there, too!"

"You, whippersnappers! I'm moving there, too, so you better not cause trouble!"

"What's this about grapes?"

The seven humans all looked at eachother, now less calm than before. Suddenly, a blue cat opened a door and walked towards the worried mob.

"Hello! I'm Rover!" the cat said. "What are your names?"

"The Richest Man In All Of Fishland!"

"Ken."

"Letitia."

"Roy."

"Mary."

"The Old Fart Who Nobody Likes."

"The Crazy Old Lady!"

Rover looked at them all in surprise. Usually, he came across humans with Japanese names, names of cartoon characters, and the occasional "Master", but he hadn't yet come across people with names like, "Ken", "Letitia", "Roy", or "Mary"!

"Yeah , so where are you all headed?"

"Fishland!"

"Wow! Do you have a house picked out yet?"

All seven of the passengers looked at the ground as little sweat drops appeared over their heads.

"I _knew_ we were forgetting something!"

"Don't worry! A friend of mine in Fishland just had some houses built a while back! I'll call him up, and see what he can do for you!"

He walked away from the group and walked to the other room, and shut the door. He picked up the receiver of the phone in the wall and called a number.

"Hey, Tom Nook? I have some people over here who are moving to Fishland . . . . Well, one's The Richest Man In All Of Fishland –"

"_HOLY CRAP_!" the voice from the other end of the phone line screeched. Every head turned to the door and could've sworn that the phone was doing back flips. "_Don't worry_ _about the rest of them! As long as one of them's rich – wait, how rich are we talking here?_"

"Thin, curvy moustache. Please stop screaming; people can hear you over here," Rover replied, holding the receiver a foot away from his head.

"_Thin, curvy moustache! Woo-hoo! I haven't had that kind of customer since 1929!_"

"So I guess you'll help them out then?"

"_Yeah, but there's only four houses, and Richie's getting a house hands down, so the other guys have to fight over the other three._"

"That is, 'The Richest Man In All Of Fishland'," The Richest Man In All Of Fishland stated in the same position as before.

"Um, yeah . . . " Rover replied into the phone to his overjoyed friend. "See ya." He hung up the phone and walked back out to the seven, slightly unnerved, humans. "Well, he has houses. I guess."

Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt, sending half the passengers into the wall.

"I should have mentioned that you should've buckled up . . . " Rover said in a muffled voice, stuck between a human and a wall. "Look for the crazy guy with the loopy eye – I mean, Tom Nook!"

Then Rover passed out due to lack of oxygen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So how was that? I was trying to remember how the beginning went, and since I can't play the game anymore (Weeds . . . so many weeds . . . XP), I can't play it to know what Tom Nook was supposed to say . . . Oh, well. The other characters get their moments in the future, I promise! Please review!**


End file.
